


Family Time

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And it’s not the birds and the bees, Clarus gives Gladio the talk, Father and son bonding, Gen, Mentions of Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10014587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Gladio joins his father for a lovely lunch but what he expects from this whole spending time with father thing ends up to be a little different than what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [losingmysenses](http://losingmysenses.tumblr.com/) prompted me to write something along the lines of: 
> 
> Clarus giving Gladio the talk  
> +amicitia duty  
> ++don't fuck up, you're sleeping with everyone and clarus knows all about it  
> +++ok dad well you slept with the king and it's like how dare you
> 
> And I sit here mind boggled like what? Okay? I'll try. And here you go. I don't know what you expect but take it, darling.

A ping alerts Gladio on his phone and he finds a message from his father asking to join him for lunch. He replies with a quick text, and they are set for noon but his past experiences dining with him had been most interesting. 

Sometimes lunch with him ends up both good and bad. Good in a sense that they enjoy each other’s company and gossip on the little things that go on in the citadel. Gladio fills in on the small details about his training with the prince and the progress entailing it, and adds another tale about Prompto’s own self-defense classes he has to take to join the Crownsguard.

He then brings up the many dishes that Ignis had been working on and it isn’t fair because every dish that the man makes is absolutely stunning and delicious with every bite. His father finds it amusing and listens on.

Most of their topics range from work related which his father is pleased to listen, and then Gladio leads the conversation to the more fonder moments about Iris. Even that one time when some rowdy city boys tried to hit on her and her group of friends but with the Amicitia blood running through her veins, she showed them a thing or two about messing with a lady.

While their conversations are well, there are times when it becomes a bit too much but Gladio guesses this is something he would understand when he becomes a father himself. At least, that is what he was told.

His relationship with his old man isn’t terrible but he wishes for more time with him despite their conflicting schedules. His father remains by King Regis’ side at all times and the many meetings he attends never seem to give him a period of rest. Gladio sees how exhausting it can get for him and he couldn’t help but worry a little bit despite how strong his father is.

The Amicitia family is built on strength and devotion to the royal line. That remains the steady truth and his father has not failed ever since he was sworn as the King’s Shield. Through assassination attempts and other misfortunes, his father has always been several steps ahead towards protecting His Majesty which would make anyone in the Amicitia family proud, and Gladio wants to be like him.

And the hopes to surpass him in a fight. To clash swords and beat him at his best. Even though Gladio has been through many trials with his father testing his skills, assessing how far he has grown but Gladio has not been crowned the victor.

That time will come. Some day.

-

The time strikes noon.

Gladio enters the dining room and finds his father at the table and several dishes set which he spots to be his favorites.

“Gladiolous,” Clarus says with a smile. “You’re right on time. Come take a seat.”

The son joins to sit at the table. Gladio takes a seat across, finding his father to be in a good mood. Energy in his eyes, more well rested than the last time Gladio saw him which he found him one night passed out on his desk, and he couldn’t let his father slept slouching in his chair for the entire night.

This meal is going to be a pleasant one.

The conversation starts out light, asking about each other’s day and how Clarus’ meetings were uneventful as ever but the one event he looks forward to is Iris’ upcoming birthday and how he wants to surprise her in some way. Even the King was kind enough to grant him a day off for him to celebrate.

Gladio brightens at the news, and they exchange ideas back and forth about what they should do for her, even requests Noctis to come surprise her too with some flowers of sorts, and that is an idea Clarus finds wonderful. If only the prince is available, of course.

Even Gladio suggests for his father to bake her a cake which he receives a surprising haunting look. Never he once sees him acting such out of character but that is one way to give your own father a scare.

Clarus is not a kitchen person, let alone trust himself to successfully not make a mess of everything and would rather suggest to the main chef of what dishes he wants instead.

With the food and cake out of the way, Gladio plans on taking Iris out to the shopping district and stop by the arcade after since her and Prompto seemed to compete a lot there. He should also leave a text to Prompto about that matter, he was sure the latter would be excited to hear about it.

After finalizing the rest of the birthday event, the remainder is spent with food and each other’s company.

When Clarus finishes, he wipes his mouth with a napkin before speaking.

“Gladiolus, you understand the nature of our family and what it entails, correct?”

“I do,” Gladio replies with a firm nod.

“Then you know the Amicitia family has but one duty and that is--”

“Yeah, I know. To safeguard and support the king. You told me this many times, father.” Gladio rolls his eyes about having this similar talk and at times, he finds it a bit tiring when he hears about the whole honor and pride of being the Shield to the King.

“It is our duty. It has been this way for many generations and yet...” Clarus pauses and eyes at Gladio in the most glaring way possible. “I’ve been hearing some disheartening news here and there, and they are a bit worrisome.”

Gladio stops before he chews on a fine piece of meat. “Hold on. What news?”

“Well you see.” Clarus clears his throat. “It is about you, my son.”

“Me?” Gladio’s heartbeat quickens. “What did I do?”

“You tell me. What did you do exactly?” Clarus sets the finished plate to the side and folds his hands together over the table. The butler immediately removes the empty dish from Clarus’ front and returns to the kitchen.

“I didn’t do anything.”

His father waits.

The silence is almost deafening to Gladio and he isn’t too sure he has the right words to form at the moment.

“ _Gladiolus_.” His father speaks, almost reprimanding.

Gladio bites his lower lip.

The two are at a stare down.

Even the butler refuses to go back into the room and stays in the kitchen.

But Gladio is stubborn and keeps his mouth shut. He pokes his food instead, mixing the meat with the gravy and rolls the individual peas around with his fork until Clarus finally breaks the silence with a sigh and a disappointed shake of his head. “I’m concerned about the number of partners you have brought to your bed lately. It’s not my business to ask but it’s getting out of hand.”

The air around Gladio drops in temperature. “I haven’t though.” He tries to laugh it off and drinks his water, keeping himself busy but the intense glare from his father doesn’t do much to lessen the tension.

“If passing by your door and hearing obscene sounds with another male calling out your name in the middle of the night means to prove your innocence then you’re mistaken.”

“It was only one night!” Gladio blurts out before quickly cursing at himself silently as he nervously tries to preserve his dignity but with his father in this kind of mood, he’s not sure if he’ll make it out of this room alive.

“Oh, so it is true. But one night?” A brow raises. Clarus brings out his phone and swipes across the screen and it beeps with every tap. “Ah, well you had three so far this week and four last week. We will not speak of how many you had in a month and you somehow managed to sneak them in without a problem. I will speak with head security about that matter later. Now, do you have anything to say besides your needs had to be taken care of or you have a perfect reason for all of this?”

“Does it really matter who I sleep with?” Gladio retorts back, even lowering his voice after. “I mean, you’re the one bedding the King himself.”

“Gladiolus!”

“Father!”

They quickly rise from their seats, hands firmly grip at the edges of their side of the table.

“Looks like we’re both got secrets.” Gladio smirks.

“How do you know about that?” Clarus asks but Gladio laughs a little because he knows he has won.

“I won’t judge, I mean if you’re happy then that’s good with me… I won’t tell anyone.”

Clarus’ face falters, relaxing slightly and a small nod is enough for Gladio to understand.

His father dislikes to be figured out so easily and he’s a secretive man when he wants to be, but you know what they say, like father like son. Gladio is always learning.

Clarus sits back down and rubs his cleanly shaved head. “I don’t want rumors to spread to the public, it’s not necessary. You can’t fault me for allowing a father to worry about his son.”

That is all he said.

Gladio frowns as he takes his seat again. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop if that’s what you want me to do.”

“Until the situation is over with but listen to me, I’m not blaming you but I hope that one day, you’ll find that one special person who’ll capture your heart.”

Gladio blinks and lets out a breath of air. “Like you? Have you found such person?” After his mother’s passing, his father never shown interest to another until later but he never did asked him about the whole affair.

He sees the clarity on his father’s face, of a lingering love. “Yes.”

It’s a good enough answer for Gladio and a happiness for both of them.

“Dad!” Iris bursts through the dining doors, her pout clearly evident and arms bent down to her waist.

Clarus looks to the side startled. She too has a way of surprising their father with her unexpected moments. “Iris?”

“How come you didn’t invite me to lunch?”

“Oh? I did but I didn’t receive a reply from you. I assumed you were out and about.”

“No way, really?” Iris checks her phone and groans. “Dang, my phone was off. Aw, sorry…” she says dejectedly, and Clarus gets out of his seat and makes his way to her. He wraps her in a comforting hug and pats her head.

“You’re here now and lunch isn’t over yet. Join us. Your brother and I were discussing some surprising news which I’m sure you would like to hear.”

“What? No!” Gladio cries out. “Then I’ll tell her about your little--”

“She knows already.” Clarus states.

“Already?! Since when?!”

“Lower your voice.”

“Do tell! Gladdy, what did you do now?” Iris comes to the table and nudges her brother’s shoulder before sitting down to his left. She claps her hands together awaiting for details and Gladio stares at his father as he returns to the chair.

Clarus beckons the butler for another plate and utensils for his daughter. He then turns his attention to his son and patiently waits to hear the story while Gladio couldn’t believe it.

It’s not fair.

He demands a redo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Drop me a prompt if you like.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
